This disclosure relates generally to warning light systems for installation on land and marine vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light bar warning light system for installation on land and marine vehicles.
Warning light assemblies in the form of light bars mounted on emergency vehicles are well known in the art. Some of these light bars include a housing enclosing a rail member to which warning light modules are mounted. Other light bars do not include a housing, with the rail member and warning light modules mounted thereon being exposed to the weather. Generally, the warning light modules are manually positioned on the rail member and manually mounted to the rail member. In one conventional light bar, portions of the warning light modules are received in longitudinally extending slots in the rail member, and an operator must slide each warning light module into position on the rail member.
Thus it is desirable that a light bar be designed whereby the warning light modules may be positioned and mounted to the rail member by machine.